1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a feed support and advance mechanism for a pressure fluid operated rock drill.
2. Background
In the art of rock drills and associated feed supports a longstanding problem has been the proper routing and orientation of the pressure fluid hoses which lead from the source of pressure fluid to the rock drill. In particular, with rock drills which operate with hydraulic fluid for driving the impact as well as the rotation mechanisms, a relatively large number of relatively stiff pressure fluid hoses must be routed between the rock drill and a connection manifold for the hoses. Typically, the hoses are trained over a reel or support mechanism disposed at one end of the feed support and which advances with the drill along the feed support during operation. However, conventional feed supports require that the hoses be trained around a generally horizontal reel or hose support structure which increases the lateral clearance required of the drill feed support and reduces the range of drill position coverage. This latter problem is particularly acute in tunneling operations where it is often desired to position the feed support closely adjacent to a side wall of the tunnel when drilling into the tunnel face wall.
Another longstanding problem in the art of rock drill feed supports and feed mechanisms has been regarding the provision of a support which is significantly rigid, has a clear channel-like space on the structure to accommodate feed mechanisms and the aforementioned fluid hoses and to provide a feed mechanism which is capable of providing proper advance of the drill and in relation to a hose support reel or similar structure. Accordingly, the present invention has been directed to solving the aforementioned problems as well as providing other advantages in pressure fluid operated rock drills and associated feed supports and feed mechanisms.